


【kmhk/ABO】荆棘 02

by YubaToMaTo



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubaToMaTo/pseuds/YubaToMaTo
Summary: 名姝AU秘书A jbdw×名姝O scbd本章为回忆⚠️镜子play 粗暴xingai
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 14





	【kmhk/ABO】荆棘 02

**Author's Note:**

> 名姝AU  
> 秘书A jbdw×名姝O scbd
> 
> 本章为回忆  
> ⚠️镜子play 粗暴xingai

覆身  
幽远而弥漫的体温

\---  
01

“京本桑……”

京本大我停下本要开门的手，回头，也不直视松村北斗，只礼貌地低头微笑着，“请问，还有什么需要的吗？”

“求你了、”  
——不、你疯了——  
“帮帮我。”

“……老爷说了，除了抑制剂……”

“不……拜托你……”

02  
京本大我第一次遇见松村北斗，其实是在他的雇主买下松村北斗的一年前。

只是侧脸，明朗的眉眼间却全是悲哀，充满了与人群若即若离的意味，修身的西装紧紧贴着他的腰臀，露出一截的纤细脚踝也性感得要死——“大我——”  
“是、”  
“怎么啦？盯着哪位小姐发愣呢？”

京本大我一愣，迅速挂上一如往昔的微笑，转身加入谈话。  
京本眼角的余光却始终追随着那道身影，他渐渐跟着那鸨母往人群间去了，不少alpha被他吸引——  
他似是换了个人，被京本大我捕捉到的悲伤消失得无影无踪，虽依然沉默，但足够光彩照人。跟在鸨母身边的应酬交际，应该是什么话都说得出口的吧——京本大我暗暗想着。许多自恃身份的alpha面上对谄媚的鸨母不假辞色，但无数火热的目光在他身上逡巡，这让那鸨母愈发得意。

一个alpha递给京本大我一杯红酒，“松村北斗。”

“嗯？”

“刚刚分化成omega，又一个万众瞩目的婊子。”他喝下一口杯中的红酒，“听说那鸨母就指望着他飞黄腾达，给她大赚一笔呢。”

“可是总会有人买单的。”京本大我道。

“那可不是。一个从鸡窝里出来的美人，虽然是个攥着钞票办事的omega，光想想他技巧高超又从未经历过别的alpha这一点，就足够为了他一夜掷千金了。”

03  
甜蜜的花香笼罩了整个卧室，半倚在床头的omega紧紧攥着床单，一声声喘息无不盛情邀请着alpha加入这一场游戏。

京本大我渐渐沉下脸来，低头将门反锁，只默默盯着松村北斗。

松村北斗仿佛被京本大我凌厉的目光看透了全身一般，这不算什么，他默默地安慰自己  
——是自己先勾引他的。  
他披衣下床，发情期的缘故让他的双腿都在颤抖，松村北斗慢慢跪下，伸手抱住京本大我的腰。  
当他开始磨蹭京本大我的下身时，京本大我明显地动摇了。

记忆中游离于人群之外孤独悲伤的松村北斗慢慢浮现，他说不清是同情还是别的，也许只是自己身为alpha为自己的欲望寻找借口——秘书与雇主的新宠偷情，这在这座古老宅邸里算不得什么新鲜事。  
只是陡生的温情让京本大我反手揽住了松村北斗。

“北斗…”  
松村北斗回忆着“妈妈”教导他的技巧，舌尖轻轻戳刺着京本大我的耳廓，故意将腺体暴露在他面前，鸢尾的甜蜜香气带着体温匍匐——京本大我紧紧地搂着松村北斗，逼迫他整个人靠在自己身上，大腿伸入松村北斗两腿之间，故意地顶蹭着他的下身。

松村北斗下意识地认为这位沉默的秘书并不富于情事上的经验，直到被摁在床上才发现自己早已乱了阵脚。京本大我轻轻笑着，伸手打开了衣橱。

二人的形象猝然被一面落地镜照得格外明晰，京本大我依然好好地穿着整齐的燕尾服，松村北斗却身上的袍子却早已只堪堪挂在身上，遮住的部位留下隐秘的阴影，露出的大腿根部却早已是一片水光潋滟。  
“看着这个镜子，做给我看。”  
松村北斗愕然转头，对上的却是京本大我无比冷静的面容。  
“我知道那个老色鬼肯定满足不了你——现在想要得不行了吧？”  
“在这个镜子面前自己做，我满意了就满足你。”

他确信他身上每一个能盛满alpha进入的地方都叫嚣着空虚——他伸了二指进入口腔，舌头打着圈舔弄自己的手指，另一手慢慢抚摸着自己的前胸，对着镜子敞开双腿。

京本大我见松村北斗这副模样愈发心疼，但内心深处想要继续看下去的欲望催使着他并未叫停。他舔舔嘴唇，哑着嗓子，“继续。”

指尖慢慢绕着乳尖打转，像是被细针麻麻酥酥的戳刺着的快感让他欲罢不能。松村北斗半眯着眼看镜中的自己，深陷情潮的眼神却看起来从未离开过京本大我的身体。

——最赤裸的欲望，未加修饰的自白。

他揉捏着乳尖，手指从嘴里抽出，撩开袍子，犹带着晶莹液体的手从顶端抚慰至囊袋——他忍不住将双腿分得更开，湿淋淋的穴口在镜中一览无余。松村北斗倚靠着京本大我的大腿，贪心地加速撸动下体——  
“啊、……”

京本大我握住松村北斗的手，松村北斗嘤咛着喘息，另一只手忍不住伸了二指捅进后穴。  
“呜……哈、啊……”  
快感让他蜷起脚趾，咕啾咕啾的水声和越来越急促喘息声萦绕房内，松村北斗迷乱地呻吟着——

松村北斗从未被允许做这样出格的事情。发情期对他而言是永无止境的噩梦，为了初夜而保持童身，他甚至不被允许使用抑制剂。无数个发情的夜晚，他被“妈妈”绑上双手禁锢在床上，泪水汗水和身下流个不停的——液体——混合在床单上，哪怕是他咬破嘴唇舌尖，手腕被勒出血珠，仅靠夹紧双腿便能射出液体时也没人来救他。无尽的黑暗、让他绝望的生理反应，强烈的自我厌恶与孤独空虚——都被要求深藏在名姝的华丽皮囊之后。  
他以为被买走至少会让发情期好过一点，但那是个性无能的老色鬼——他甚至没有多余的精力捅进他的生殖腔标记他——没能获得足够的alpha信息素只会让omega的生理反应更加强烈——如今他成了名副其实的淫荡妓子，为了平息欲火，哪怕是因为勾引这位秘书而死无葬身之地他也在所不惜——毕竟死亡对松村北斗而言是最好的解脱方式。

“不、哈啊……嗯…”  
京本大我熟练地用拇指从冠状沟一路抚摩至柱身底部，松村北斗忍不住向上顶着胯把自己往京本大我的怀里送，alpha粗重的喘息打在耳际，松村北斗再也没有力气抽送手指，只能死死地攥着床单迎接第一次高潮。快感冲击得他喊不出声音，精液一股一股地射出来，后穴止不住地分泌出液体——只是大脑一片空白。

“操。”  
他快要昏过去之前，听见京本大我低低地骂了一声。

后穴颤抖着收缩又张开，但alpha火热而硕大的性器抵住穴口时还是让松村北斗措不及防。滑腻的液体让性器捅进后穴时一路畅通无阻，靡软高热的穴道绞得京本大我差点直接缴械投降。  
京本大我摁住松村北斗的腰将他往下压，倒吸一口凉气并问候了一句松村北斗的母亲——他扯着松村北斗的头发强迫他抬头，满面泪痕又全身粉红的样子猝然撞进松村北斗的眼中，自己再次硬起来的下身可怜地随着alpha的动作晃动着，每次被重重地插入时都有液体滴滴答答地漏出来。

“不……”  
“好好地看着、”京本大我再次撞进松村北斗的身体，松村北斗再也支撑不住趴在床上低低地哭出声来，后穴控制不住地绞吸着alpha的性器——他甚至将自己往alpha那边送，企图打开生殖腔，让京本大我彻底贯穿他，将精液射进去，再填满他全身的每个孔洞。  
什么床上的技巧松村北斗早已将它们抛到九霄云外，京本大我每一次精准的顶撞都让松村北斗颤抖着从前端或者后穴射出点什么东西来，呻吟早已变调，除去乞求的呜咽和快要窒息一般的快感他再也感受不到别的什么东西。

“操、”京本大我掐着松村北斗精瘦的腰，他这方面的经验不算少，旧日的情人皆称他是个称职的温柔alpha——他从未这般失控，原本的一点怜悯同情早已一点不剩，他疯狂地朝松村北斗索取，粗暴地对待他，然而松村北斗全盘接受并乐在其中——他的阴暗面在松村北斗面前暴露无遗，京本大我想将松村北斗彻底归自己所有，霸占他的每一声呻吟哀叫。湿软的后穴绞得他头皮发麻，每一次的抽插都像是开疆辟土，松村北斗的的确确是性事上的天才，每一次的收缩都卡在alpha性器的敏感处，似乎永远流不完的肠液湿润地包裹住柱身，引诱着自己往更深处探索。

松村北斗再也撑不住身体，一手反抓住京本大我的手臂抬起头索要一个湿润的吻。他柔韧的身体塌下背脊时腹肌分明，胸部却显得柔软而粉嫩。京本大我贪心地掠夺松村北斗口腔中的空气，在二人都快要窒息时捅进了omega的生殖腔。

像被刀割开骨肉的巨痛让松村北斗惊叫出声，然而alpha毫不怜香惜玉的抽插让他的穴道愈加收紧，放大无数倍的快感混合着痛苦袭击了松村北斗，让他彻底迷乱其中。

“快、”  
他贪心地催促着，  
“给我、标记我。”

京本大我扯着松村北斗的头发，精液射进生殖腔，在松村北斗晕过去之前，看到的是镜中满面红潮泪水迷乱，满身红痕的、被彻底标记的自己。

04  
“你知道吗，以前我喜欢干的一件事情。”

松村北斗趴在京本大我身边，金色的发丝在指间缠绕，一圈一圈地箍进指尖。京本大我抓住松村北斗不安分的手，食指和中指握住指腹，  
“是什么？”看似漫不经心地一问。

“那时我刚分化成omega，每次和妈妈一起去晚宴的时候，我会坐在一群西装革履衣冠楚楚的人之间，”  
“他们应该不被允许在那样的场合看我这样的人吧——但是他们的目光会落在我身上，哪怕只是我的背影，从耳朵到脖子，再到我被礼服收紧的腰……”

京本大我适时地松村北斗的腰间掐了一把。

“当我同时感受到几束目光后便会回头，”  
“看见那些男人与我目光相接时惊愕而且还来不及收回的、藏着隐秘意味的目光，是那时的我最享受的事情。”

“所以，不要有负罪感——”  
“我本身就是这样无药可救之人。”

05

京本大我默默地从松村北斗的体内抽出，浑浊的精液甚至混合着肠液漏了出来。松村北斗痉挛着经历了生殖腔高潮，长期被发情期折磨的身体一次性被过分蹂躏在情事间晕过去是正常现象——京本大我怜惜地吻上松村北斗后颈的腺体，注满信息素再轻轻离开。

他确信自己对松村北斗的感情绝不是爱情——更多是怜悯和同情，刚刚发生的情事无疑是AO相遇而自然而然跟随本能发生的，他的雇主有无数的情人，这显然也不是他第一次与这些来到这所房子里的omega发生关系，他也不是那种会被因为标记了某位omega而受道德束缚的alpha——

但心中快要饱胀得溢出的保护欲和独占欲让京本大我慌乱了阵脚，匆匆为松村北斗重新盖上被子，他近乎是落荒而逃地离开了这个房间。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的一滴都没有了…（咕咕咕


End file.
